The purposes of the Visual Neuroscience Training Program (VNTP) continue to be to provide multidisciplinary training in visual neuroscience research, and to attract a significant number of young scientists towards the visual neurosciences. Trainees will receive comprehensive training as well as strong motivation for pursuing a career in vision research. The program will build on the strength of research, training and educational opportunities available at Johns Hopkins. Research areas covered by the large, diverse faculty working in Visual Neurosciences include molecular, cellular and developmental neurobiology, electrophysiology, anatomy, chemistry, pharmacology, behavioral biology, psychophysics, neurotoxicology, sensory transduction, and membrane biophysics. Both basic and clinical aspects are emphasized. We will support both pre- and post-doctoral trainees. Pre-doctoral students will complete one year of training in general neurosciences or related disciplines before being recruited. During this period they will be encouraged to develop an interest in visual neuroscience through laboratory visits, seminar programs and faculty-student interactions. At the end of this introductory year, the trainees enrolled in the VNTP will concentrate on visual neuroscience-related activities, including the selection of an appropriate research topic, several elective courses in visual neurosciences, and participation in a visual neuroscience seminar program. Exposure to clinical research activities at Wilmer will provide the students with perspective and excitement of seeing the potential impact of basic science research upon the prevention and treatment of blinding diseases. Similar educational opportunities will be made available to post-doctoral trainees. State- of-the-art laboratories, study space for students, seminar rooms and libraries are located in adjacent buildings in the Medical School complex, and at the Mind/Brain Institute.